Unwanted
by EGRiddle
Summary: A day out of an unwanted imprints life. Jacob/OC Jacob/Bella, One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

AN: Hi guys. I just wanted to say that constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be made fun of. A fair warning, English isn't my native language and I am beta less so point out my mistakes, please.

* * *

><p><em>Then you lean and kiss her on the head,<em>

_And I never felt so alive and so dead._

_-Hurricane drunk by Florence + The Machine_

I look over to the backyard and I can see you sitting there with a peaceful expression on your face, with her leaning on your shoulder. I feel like screaming. You look down into her eyes and I can see the love in your expression. You never look at me like that anymore.

And why don't you? After all a couple months ago you were just as happy with me. We kissed, we laughed. We had fun and I was yours. Entirely. Unlike her. After all, at the end of the day she belongs to the leech. Though perhaps it should, but it doesn't bring me any consolation to know that in the morning you will hurt as bad as I do now. Because in a couple hours her boyfriend will come pick her up and you will sneer and growl after them, but soon enough you will remember that _he_ is her boyfriend, not you.

And when the realization settles in, you will come into Emily's house and look for me and touch my hand just so it will lessen your pain. And in that moment I will feel joyful. Because, while she hurts you, I make it all better. In those precious seconds _I am the one you need_. But then you will look up and finally see that it's me. And disappointment will fill your eyes, because while you imprinted on _me_, you wish it was her. And then, I will pull my hands away and just turn my back to you. It's unbearable, you know. To know that compared to her I will never be enough.

It hasn't always been this way. You remember right? When we first met, you were devastated and then you looked into my eyes and everything was fine, you said. Was it truly fine? Or were you just hoping it would be? We enjoyed each other for a couple weeks and I fell in love with you on the first second. You said you loved me too, you know. I believed you. And I fell for you. But when I did you weren't there to catch me. I crashed and broke every bone in my body. And I cried. But you didn't even notice- because Anna, guess what? she is back- and it broke me even more.

I can't look anymore, so I go inside to help Em with the dishes. When I enter the kitchen, Emily gives me a small smile and silently hands me the towel. " It will be alright," she says. " Of course, it will," I grin back.

She hates it when I do that. Hide my feelings from her. But this time she lets it slide, thankfully. Or perhaps she can't tell the difference anymore.

An hour passes by. I hear the front door slam loudly. And then you come into the kitchen, where Kim and I are chatting about school and homework, and you wrap your arms around me and inhale my scent. You run your fingers through my blond hair and I know that she just left and you are incredibly upset. You spin me around suddenly and look into my eyes- _so brown but not hers-_ and you kiss me fully. I kiss you back because I can't not do that. You pull back just as abruptly. "Why can't you just be her?" you shout. I don't know what to say so I don't say anything, just make eye contact and let you know that it hurts. You turn around and storm out the door, and I can see you shifting halfway to the forest, ripping your clothes to shreds from the kitchen window.

I take a deep breath and look up to see the pack looking at me with worried expressions. "It's okay, guys." I mumble quietly. "Want me to take you home?" asks Paul. I nod gratefully and tell everyone goodbye. I get into the truck and Paul starts the car.

"You shouldn't let him get away so easily every time, Annie," says Paul. I notice his knuckles turning white around the wheel. "I'm not" I answer unconvincingly. He starts shaking slightly and looks at you from the corner of his eye. I touch his arm in an attempt to calm him down and it somehow works. "I'm just worried about you," he says and I try not to cringe. How come violent Paul is worried, when you can't even begin to care?

"Well, you don't need to. I am invincible," I joke with a wide smile but he shots me a sharp look and it slides into a grimace. Somehow, it never works with Paul.

Thankfully, he drops the subject, and soon enough we are near my house. "Well, thanks for the ride. Goodnight, Paul," I give him a small smile. He kisses my forehead "Night, Annie girl." I get inside the house and go straight to my room.

Now that I have a minute to myself I feel like a mess. _**What the hell happened today? Why the fuck did he kiss me? We haven't kissed since Bella came back so what the hell was this supposed to mean?**_ I go over to my window and sit myself on the windowsill. My thoughts are racing. Suddenly, the leaves outside my window ruffle and a russet wolf the size of a horse comes out. I know it's you. But what are you doing here?

_**Maybe he feels bad for yelling at you? **_That's a silly thought conscience. You look up and you seem kind of surprised to see me home? awake? I don't know what it is but you definitely weren't expecting to see me. So then why did you come?

You whine lowly and I furrow my brows. What's wrong? And suddenly I feel wetness on my cheek. My fingers shot up and I only now realize that I have been crying. You give another whine and take a small step. Maintaining eye contact you lower yourself onto the grass. I just turn around and get under my covers. I'm not in the mood of your mind games. Not now. I hear a loud howl from where you are, but I squeeze my eyes shut and force myself to sleep.

I know when I wake up in the morning, my pillow will be wet and you will be gone.


End file.
